heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shield Ray
History It started as a normal child until received and average of the gods, a magical rock called Stardust that gives vampire powers and god. Later went to the room where he was sleeping time 10 years in a capsule with pickle costume post, with a new weapon in the kingdom of darkness. Because the worst villains the term as well as many in the realm of dreams to save all those caught in the realm of dreams. Personality He's a smart kid, kind and adorable. Is a glutton So it stupid, brainless, and awkward. It has shown heroic attitudes, and it also seems a bit manipulated. Powers *'Photokinesis '- He has demonstrated the ability to control light, shown fighting with that skill. **'Light Infusion' - Ray can infuse an object with light. *'Empathic Weaponry' - Shield Ray possesses a weapon that only I can use due to their pure heart. **'Weapon Infusion '- His sword gives you much more power than you have. **'Spell Blades' - Drawing his sword manages to make magic. ***'Spell Casting' - He has shown that his gun is able to cast magical spells. *'Absolute Strength' - It has extreme strength to infinite levels. **'Sonic Clap' - He can clap and emit a sound wave that is heard as thunder. *'Telepathy' - Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles. **'Telepathic Illusion' - ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Cloak' - can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. **'Psi Link' - ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. **'Telepathic Camouflage' - ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). **'Mind Blast '- ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. **'Mind Control '- ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. **'Mind Possession' - ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. **'Mind Alteration' - ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. **'Mental Amnesia '- ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. **'Psionic Shield '- ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. **'Psionic Blasts' - can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. **'Astral Projection' - ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. His projection is described as a "red rage demon" **'Mental Detection' - can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **'Mind Transferal' - able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. **'Absorb Information' - ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *'Telekinesis' - He can move objects with his mind, but eventually evolved to the point his telekinesis to control anything at Subatomic-Level. **'Telekinetic Regeneration '- He can subconsciously manipulate molecules to heal quickly. **'Remote Telekinesis '- Dante can manipulate things outside their range of over 2000. **'Dimensional Travel '- With its ability to telekinesis he can travel from one universe to another. **'Materiokinesis '- Ray is able to manipulate matter at the level of subatomic particles. **'Ergokinesis '- Shield Ray Shield has the ability to manipulate all energy forms. **'Meteorokinesis '- Shield Ray can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, ie. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly expanded (continental) areas. **'Quantum String Manipulation '- Dante can control the threads of reality with his mind. ***'Essokinesis '- Ray can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics to something inconceivable like logic. *'Super Speed '- He has the ability to run at hyper-sonic speeds. *'Breathing' Underwater '- It has gills that allow you to breathe underwater obviously and also works on the surface. *'Cryo-Phasing - He can frezee and transgress the things and the people. *'Spatio-Chronokinesis '- He is able to control the Space-Time Continuum. **'Time Freeze '- He is able to freeze time. **'Chronoportation '- He can move through time. **'Spatial Flight' - He can fly by manipulating its position in space. **'Teleportation '- He can teleport from one place to another, you can even teleport anywhere in the universe in this. *'Super Durability '- Dante is virtually Invulnerable of all the physical pain. *'Fangs '- Have fangs capable of biting and breaking up the hardest metal. **'Limited Color Absorption' - With his fangs can absorb the red color (Or derivated colors, Like pink) of objects and leave them blank and replace the blood to keep it alive. *'Semi-Immortality' - Dante can't age. *'Daytime Walking '- He can resiste the daylight via his Nanites. *'Electronic Communication' - He can intercept, generate and interpret electronic, digital and radio transmissions. And uses it to replace a phone.